This disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus that generates a workflow for data processing with a plurality of functions in combination, a recording medium, and a method for generating the workflow.
Conventionally, electronic apparatuses that generate a workflow for data processing with a plurality of functions in combination are known. When a workflow generated by a conventional electronic apparatus starts running, functions included in the workflow are executed in a sequential order. The workflow generated by the conventional electronic apparatus may sometimes include an edit function that edits data based on settings and an execution result notification function that indicates an execution result obtained from the functions executed before the execution result notification function in the workflow. The execution result notification function can accept an instruction to continue executing the workflow and an instruction to suspend the workflow under execution.